


Love At First Sight

by Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda



Series: Fairy Tail Love [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventures, Chappy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Missing Persons, On Hiatus, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda
Summary: Your final thought before you passed out was, ‘I’m sorry baby..I’m so so sorry..Gingaheiwa..is gonna..kill..me..’ and then you finally surrendered to the darkness calling you.





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Unfamiliar Terms:  
> Gingaheiwa: Galaxy Peace  
> Kasai: Fire  
> Jiyū: Freedom  
> Kibōko: Hope Child  
> Kōri: Ice  
> Moeru: Blaze  
> Aisukurīmu: Ice Wolf Form  
> Kitsune: Fox

**|???|**

 

I was running. I didn’t know where. I didn’t know for how long. I just needed to get us out of here. I needed to get them somewhere safe. Anywhere but here.  _ ‘Please. Oh Kami please someone let me get my little brother and sister to safety. Gingaheiwa is expecting us all. Please. They can’t go back there. The..they’ll k-k-kill them. I can’t let that happen.‘ _

 

“ **_Aisukurīmu (ICE WOLF FORM)_ ** ! COME ON KASAI! KIBŌKO HURRY!” You reached out for Kasai, waiting for him to grab hold of you so you, him, and your two kitsunes could get away from the Dark Guild that had been using you and your brother as experiments since you were 8 and he was a baby. “MOERU! KŌRI! COME ON!” You called, worried about your fun-loving white and silver kitsune and your brothers strict, but shy red and pink kitsune.

 

“Y/N!!!! HELP!!! THEY GOT ME!!!!!” You heard behind you, pulling you into a direct halt, now feeling the lightness on your back from Kasai being pulled off.

 

“KASAI!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!” You watched as your brother was helplessly dragged behind the goons that took him, tears streaming heavily down your flushed cheeks as you panted and screamed for him, crying hard into the leaves as your two kitsune companions sat there in horror as he was dragged away and you were unable to do anything other than watch and stay hidden.

  
Your final thought before you passed out was,  _ ‘I’m sorry baby..I’m so so sorry..Gingaheiwa..is gonna..kill..me..’ _ and then you finally surrendered to the darkness calling you.


End file.
